The Renegade
by Three.Day.Serenade
Summary: Takes place after season two. Scott meets the new pack and things are just getting interesting.
1. We Have A Problem

_Come on, Stiles. One step at a time, _Stiles thought as he very carefully stepped from rock to rock just on the edge of the waterfall. It was a steep fall and at the bottom awaited numerous large jagged rocks, but at the moment he pretended the bottom was made out of several, large, fluffy down pillows. The water rushing over the edge didn't make crossing any easier either. It made the rocks slippery and his feet threatened to slip from under him sending him over the edge. It was a fear that was made a reality when he took another step forward. He didn't get stable footing on the rock and his foot slipped sending him into the freezing water and towards the edge.

"Scott!" He yelled out as he tried to swim towards the bank of the river. The water wasn't deep. He could probably stand if the water wasn't so fast and he used the depth to his advantage. Grounding his feet into the bottom of the river and launching himself toward the bank. "Scott!"

Just then he was yanked up the collar of his flanel shirt and brought onto the grassy bank.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah," he choked out between mild coughs. "I'm just dandy."

He pushes himself up off the ground and dusts himself off despite the fact that he's now soaking wet. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulls out his ruined phone.

"Great. Just great, dude." He clicked every button on the phone but it was no use. It was gone. Stiles groans and slips it back into his pocket. "Why are we even up here?"

Scott's looking back at the river, "I told you. I'm doing Derek a favor."

"And this has to do with me how?"  
Turning away from the river and looking at Stiles, he shrugs shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want you to feel left out?" It's more of a question than a statement.

Stiles responds with nothing but a glare and scratches his head.

"Do you hear that?"

"What? The sound of my heart breaking?"

Scott begins to walk towards the trees in the middle of Stiles ranting. He watches as Scott disappears into the thick of the trees. Mouth open and a little angry that he had just walked off, leaving him.

"Scott! Wait up!"

Fifteen minutes later...

Stiles can barely keep up with him as he follows behind the werewolf, and he's pretty sure they're lost in the middle of Beacon Hills forest when he sees a break in the trees. The road is about a hundred yards away and they could make it. Or atleast Scott.  
"Scott!" Stiles managed to gasp. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his lungs burned. "I'm going to die!"

He gives up and stops following, leaning on a tree. Fighting to regain his breath. Scott stops and turns, looking over Stiles with concern.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Fine, go ahead. I'll just implode here quietly."

"Come on, you big baby." Scott says turning back to the road.

"Scott, wait take it easy. I'm human remember? Just give me a second to catch my breath."

Scott rolls his eyes but waits. His eyes move in the direction of the road and he tenses.

"We gotta go now." He says and turns back to Stiles who is hunched over. He looks up at him and sighs.

"Fine." Stiles straightens and they walk towards the road. Scott begins to walk faster and faster while Stiles stayed the same pace. Not wanting to repeat the whole gasping for air scenario. Scott reaches the road when suddenly, he disappears. Just like that. Poof! Gone.

"Scott?" He calls out warily. "Scott?"

He didn't need super werewolf hearing to hear the sound of Scott scream his name in a muffled gasping voice, and it sent him running for the road after him.

Just as he was clear of the trees, and he felt the asphalt under his booted feet, something hit him. Hard. Enough so to send him to ground clutching his stomache. Bracing for another attack, he looks up. Searching for his attacker. He sees a woman. Holding Scott by the throat and staring down at him. Her eyes glowing a luminescent green. A ghost of a smile on her face.

"Now that the party's all here," she says. Looking back at Scott who struggled in her grip. "Let's have fun shall we?"

Allison sits alone on the roof outside her window. Her legs pulled close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She had been out there for hours. Just thinking. About Gerard, and how he was playing her all along. About the kanima and her mom. And Scott. Especially Scott. The main reason she didn't want to get back together with him was because her heart was broken. Not by him, but by everything else and all she wanted to do now was rest. To let her heart mend itself before being thrown back into a relationship. With life returning to semi-normal, she now had to come to terms with the fact that her mother was gone. To learn that physically yes she was dead, but in her heart and mind no. There she was alive and well. She planned to keep on learning about being a hunter, if her dad was willing to teach her.

A sudden gentle tapping sound knocks her out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she sees her dad at the window looking out at her. His eyes asking her silent permission. When she moves slightly and gives a brief knod, he slides the window open and joins her on the roof. He doesn't say anything for a while. He just sits there next to her and looks out across the street at the neighbors son playing fetch with his dog.

"Allison?" She doesn't answer, only turns her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'"

"Being satisfactory or in satisfactory condition or be in perfect condition and order. To give approval."

"That was rhetorical." Allison says. A small smile creeps it's way onto Chris's face.

"Okay, but really. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a chainsaw to my chest."

"Because of Sc-"

"If you finish that sentence, one of us is falling off the roof." She says, rather quickly, cutting him off before he could finish. "And I doubt it's going to be me."

She looks up at him as she says it, a smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, Okay." And he returns the smile.

Then it's quiet again. It was a comfortable silence though, and after a minute or so Allison inches closer to her father and settles into his side with his arm going around her shoulders. Chris kisses the top of her head and rubs her shoulder slightly.

He worries. Alot. Mostly about her. Hunting isn't the kind of life he wants for her. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. It's a hard life. One full of death and destruction. It had destroyed her aunt and her mother. He had lost his sister, his wife, and his father. He'd lose his mind if he'd lost Allison to it as well.

When he looks down at the ground, something catches his eye beneath the tree in his front yard. A dark figure with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, staring up at him with a cold, steel gaze. Derek.

"Allison, stay up here." Chris whispers then retreats back into her room and down the stairs, meeting Derek by the front door.

"What are you doing here?" He says in a low voice.

Derek answers darkly, with the hint of a growl entwining his voice.

"We have a problem."


	2. Calm Before the Storm

She was strong. Stronger than Derek and Isaac and Boyd and Erica. She was stronger than him. Alot stronger. So much so that she could lift him feet from the ground using only one hand. Her claws digged into the vulnerable flesh of his throat slightly, and when he moved his head the wrong way, they dug in even more. Making him still in her grasp.

"You don't look like an Alpha." She said, tilting her head to the side as she seemed to examine him. He did the same to her. Short but shaggy dark hair, her features sharp and elegant. She was gorgeous. In a psychotic kind of way. She wore a black tanktop with skin tight jeans that left hardly anything to the imagination. This little observation didn't go unnoticed by Stiles who, for only a moment, lost focus of the occuring situation. _No, bad Stiles_, he scolded himself internally as he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. On the side of the road rested a large rock. _That'll do._

"You look kinda scrawny."

"Scrawny?" Scott choked out in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, Alphas tend to be alot more-" she cracked a smile. "Built."

Scott writhed in her grip, her claws embedding themselves into his throat, and brought his hand up roughly, hitting her in the face. His own claws out and ripping her flesh. Startled, she releases him and he falls to the asphalt. He quickly transforms and gets to his feet, ready to fight.

She's crouched over, and when she looks up at him, he can see the four large jagged claw marks going from the left side of her face up to the right.

"Tough little one aren't we?"

Stiles brought himself up of the ground and practically stumbled towards the rock. It was much heavier than it looked, and he could barely lift it, but he managed to just in time.

She growled and circled Scott, wanting him to make the first move. Believing he was naive enough to throw himself at her, enabling her to gain the upperhand. As if she didn't already have it.

"Come on, pretty boy." She said through gritted teeth as the scratch marks on her face began to fade, her eyes glowing fiercely. He didn't respond, just stared at her intently, watching her every move and calculating the next.

Stiles snuck up behind the girl with the rock in his hands. When he was close enough, he raised it up above his head with the intention of smashing it against the back of her head, but the second he was about to let it drop, she turned and hit him hard in the chest. The force of the blow sent him backwards and falling to the ground again.

Seeing his chance, Scott lurched forward and tackled her to the ground beside Stiles. He positioned himself on top of her, using his weight to try and pin her down, and grabbed both of her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the asphalt beside her head.

It was an awkward position, an annoying one by her standards because their was no easy way to shake him off. Not an easy one, but certainly not an impossible one. Yanking her head back, she headbutted Scott's nose in a bonebreaking motion. It knocked him back, allowing her to get up and away from him.

She recoiled and prepared herself to attack when all of a sudden the sound of a car engine was heard. A second after the sound was heard, a car appeared down the road. Far enough away.

Stiles noticed a change in her facial expressions. The once devious smile and fiery eyes turned into a sort of fear and confusion. Then once the car was closer, a girl propped herself out of the passenger's side window with what looked to be a gun in her hand.

There wasn't a gun shot, or anything that signified that she pulled the trigger, except the fact that the werewolf grabbed her shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction and disappearing into the forest.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as he stood and the car got closer.

"Im sorry. Did you say 'we'?"

"Did I stutter?" Derek replied. Not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"_We_ don't have a problem." Chris said. "You do. Whatever problem's you're having doesn't involve us."

"This involves everyone. You, me, Scott. The whole damn town. Allison."

The moment his daughter's name leaves Derek's lips, a spark ignites in his chest. Bringing out a little controlled piece of rage he always carried. Chris raises his arm, pushing his forearm into Derek's throat, slamming him against the adjacent wall.

"You really want to do this now?" Derek asks, not fighting back. "When at this very moment people could be dying?"

"Since when did you care about people?" He said through clenched teeth. He started to raise his other hand, his intentions rash and impulsive, but he stopped himself. It was confrontations like this that made him lose his wife, and he couldn't afford to put his daughter in the same situation. He stared into Derek's eyes. Nothing but grey iris and black pupil. No emotion. No window to the soul. Nothing. It was unnerving.

Chris pressed his arm deeper into Derek's neck, earning a low groan of discomfort, then released him.

"Get the hell out of here." He said with finality. Composing himself as he turned his back on the werewolf. He was in the doorway with a hand on the doorknob when Derek made a final statement.

"They're not here to make a benevolent alliance. They're here to take over, and they're not afraid to shed blood. Including Allison's."

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter's a little choppy. Sorry 'bout that. Also, I will try to post more chapters sooner but I make no promises. What with life and what not (-laziness..) _

_Thanks you guys for commenting because otherwise I would've left this with only the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one._


End file.
